1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge device of a keyboard having pop-up keys, and more specifically, to a hinge device that enables a keyboard of a notebook computer to pop up when a display panel of the notebook rotates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to continuous improvement in portable computers, it is the present trend of the notebook computer industry to fabricate products with smaller size and lighter weight. However, it is not easy to minimize the size of some key components of the notebook computer such as a mainboard. Therefore, an alternative solution to minimizing the thickness of the notebook computer is by reducing the heights and sizes of other components such as liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, housings, and keyboards.
One of the solutions of minimizing the height of a keyboard, which has keys with a significant height due to a strike stroke needed, is revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,928. Please refer to FIG. 1 to FIG. 2b. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a notebook computer 1 that has a keyboard with pop-up keys 11 according to the prior art. FIG. 2a and FIG. 2b each represent cross-sectional views of a hinge device 12 of the keyboard. FIG. 2a shows the notebook computer 1 when its display panel 10 is in an open position. FIG. 2b shows the notebook computer 1 when its display panel 10 is in a closed position. As shown in FIG. 1 to FIG. 2b, each of the keys 11 is connected to a movable base 111 of the notebook computer 1 by an elastic rod 112 and a rotatable rod 113. When the display panel 10 of the notebook computer 1 is moved from the open position to the closed position, the hinge device 12 rotates to make teeth 121 of the hinge device 12 engage with the movable base 111, shifting the movable base 111 a certain distance and thus drawing a corresponding elastic rod 112 of the key 11. Therefore, the key 11 is downwardly moved by the rotation of the rotatable rod 113, leading to a reduced thickness of the notebook computer 1. On the contrary, when the display panel 10 of the notebook computer 1 is moved from the closed position to the open position, the movable base 111 is led to the original position by the rotation of the hinge device 12. Meanwhile, the key 11 is upwardly moved by the rotation of the rotatable rod 113 to provide sufficient strike stroke.
However, a sufficiently large diameter of the hinge device 12 is normally needed to generate enough torque to move the movable base 111 and the multiple teeth 121 of the hinge device 12, thus increasing the size of the hinge device 12 as well. Theses two factors frequently cause a large space occupation of the hinge device 12, leading to either an increased manufacturing cost, an unattractive appearance of the notebook computer 1, or complicated arrangement of the components inside the notebook computer 1. In addition, the hinge device utilizes the teeth 121 to engage with the movable base 111. As the display panel 10 is rotated to an engaging position, a user has to rotate the display panel 10 with a large force. Therefore, it is very important to find an improvement for the hinge device 12 of the notebook computer 1 comprising the keyboard with pop-up keys 11.
It is therefore a primary object of the claimed invention to provide a hinge device that enables a keyboard of a notebook computer to pop up when a display panel of the notebook rotates, so as to efficiently minimize a thickness of the notebook computer.
According to the claimed invention, a notebook computer comprises a computing module having a keyboard installed thereon, a panel rotatable with respect to the computing module, and a hinge connected between the computing module and the panel. The hinge comprises a first connection rod, a second connection rod, and a gag lever. The first connection rod has a connection end connected to the panel, and a first engaging end. The second connection end comprises a hollow cylinder, a connection end connected to the keyboard for transferring torque to rotate the panel, and a second engaging end for connecting with the first engaging end of the first connection rod. The second engaging end has an engaging groove, so that the second connection rod will rotate with the first connection rod when the first engaging end engages with the engaging groove. The second connection rod further comprises a connection shaft and a transmission shaft. The connection shaft has an end inserted to the hollow cylinder and another end connected to the transmission shaft for transferring torque to the keyboard. The gag lever is inserted into an arc-shaped guide groove on the hollow cylinder for limiting movements of the connection shaft in the hollow cylinder.
It is an advantage of the claimed invention over the prior art that the space occupation of the hinge device is reduced by the internal design of the first and the second connection rods. In addition, the notebook computer in the claimed invention utilizes the protruding and indented ends and is thus friendlier to users. Consequently, the manufacturing cost of the notebook computer is reduced by the simplified arrangement of the components inside the notebook computer. In addition, the product is more competitive because of its convenient operation, improved appearance with minimized volume, and customer-oriented design.
These and other objectives of the claimed invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, which is illustrated in the multiple figures and drawings.